


Blue Magic and its Effects on the Human Libido

by CrunchySalad



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NORA fights a monster that unleashes an unknown magical spell on Snow, a spell that his childhood friend isn't above taking advantage of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Magic and its Effects on the Human Libido

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Gadot is only a minor character, and I know Snow's straight, but it still surprises me that there's not more Gadot/Snow out there.

The slap rang loud through the open space of the small beach bar slash café. Gadot was happy that no one was around right now to hear it, but he wasn't happy about the stinging feeling left on his cheek.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" said his current flavor of the week. Some guy whose name Gadot couldn't even remember; he just knew that it was a common one, like River or Casz. But he was tall and muscular, just like every other guy Gadot dated."You should just go fuck that childhood friend of yours, if he's so important to you."

Gadot sighed as he watched the guy walk off in a huff.

"I would if I could," he muttered, under his breath.

The problem was that Snow was unequivocally, totally straight. A fact that Gadot was reminded of last night, when the girl Snow had started seeing at the beginning of the summer had spent the night. What was her name. . . oh, right. Serah. A cute little thing that Snow had taken to following around like a huge puppy dog. They were already talking about doing the long-distance thing once she went off to college in the fall, and they had just started dating. But then, Snow always had been impulsive like that.

At any rate, their noises had kept Gadot up the better half of the night. The grunts and moans that Snow was making, filtered only slightly through the thin walls, had given Gadot a painful hard-on that just would not go away. He had frantically stroked himself as he filtered out the more feminine noises coming through the walls, as he imagined Snow's thick ass and thighs thrusting back and forth. And he had come to the memory of what Snow's cock looked like, thick and heavy, hanging limp and free as they dressed in some mens' locker room somewhere. Just one time, Gadot thought, he'd like to see what Snow's cock looked like hard. What it looked like with its foreskin pulled back, head revealed, straight and proud and hopefully dripping with a decent amount of pre-cum.

Gadot sighed again as he made his way to the bar. He had to start up the machines and make sure everything was clean before the morning crowd came in, which would be soon enough. He tried to push Snow out of his mind for now, though it was hard considering where his thoughts had just been. Clean thoughts, Gadot thought, feeling his cock stir to life as he dried cups with a dishtowel. Clean, sobering thoughts. Heavy crates full of coffee beans. Dead jellyfish on the beach. Lebreau's hairy pussy.

Okay, he was good. But still his thoughts couldn't help turning towards Snow. They turned back to when they had been scrawny little kids, growing up together at the orphanage. Snow had been such a pretty little thing when they had first met, looking more like a girl than a boy, with his soft blond hair and thin frame. He hadn't been a romantic interest back then, just a close friend and a scrappy kid that Gadot felt the urge to protect. And then puberty hit, and Snow had gotten. . . well, hot. He had filled out in all the places a man was supposed to fill out, gotten some hair on that all-of-a-sudden well-muscled chest, and was soon much taller than even Gadot was. At that time Snow had been, really, Gadot's first crush. Though that didn't last long. . . crushes on straight boys never led anywhere good.

That didn't mean that Snow still wasn't important to Gadot, much to the dismay of any potential boyfriends. And it didn't mean he didn't lust after the tall blond man from time to time, because he did. But he was smart enough to know that nothing was ever going to come of it, and he was fine with that. As long as Snow was happy, Gadot was happy, and Snow definitely seemed to be pretty happy these days.

Speak of the devil, Snow came ambling down the stairs at that very moment, half-asleep and looking for all the world like the cat who had just gotten the canary.

"Mornin'," Snow said, chipper as ever as he helped himself to a cup of coffee. "Was that Casz I heard before? Sounded like you two were arguing or something."

Snow perched his huge frame onto one of those small bar stools, then cringed as he tried to sip some of his still hot coffee.

"Ouch," he muttered.

"He just came by to break up with me," Gadot replied. "Guess it's not my lucky day."

"Sorry to hear it, bro. You've just got no luck with the guys. Maybe if you'd stop being such a player, they'd stick around for a little longer, yeah?"

There was a teasing tone to Snow's voice that brought a smirk to Gadot's face.

"Maybe if they were better at keeping my attention," Gadot said, "I wouldn't have to be such a player."

Snow chuckled at the cavalier response. "Touché. Why a prick like you gets so many guys, I'll never know."

"Must be because I've got a huge dick," Gadot countered, grinning.

"Seriously, though. What was it this time?"

Gadot shrugged as he leaned back against the sink. "He wanted me to go to a party his friend's throwing for him this Friday, and was upset when I told him I was going to your barbeque instead."

"You know it's just a casual barbeque, right? I'm not gonna be mad if you skip out."

Gadot shrugged again. "I'd rather be here hanging out with you guys then partying with some strangers."

"Okay," Snow replied, though it was obvious from his tone that he was skeptical. "But you won't ever be able to have a lasting relationship if you don't learn to compromise."

"Look at you," Gadot teased. "You've had a steady girlfriend for about a month, and now you're lecturing me on serious relationships? Where is Serah, anyway? I thought she stayed over."

"Left early to head to the Pulse vestige before it gets too hot. She's been exploring it lately. You know she's gonna major in history? She's a smart cookie, that one."

"Yeah, I noticed. Makes it even more unbelievable that she's with an idiot like you."

Snow chuckled. "Must be because I've got a huge dick."

"What are you two talking about? I've seen both your pricks, and trust me, neither of you have anything to brag about."

Both of them looked up at the new yet familiar voice, smiling.

"Morning, Lebreau," they both said, almost in unison.

Lebreau, however, didn't just settle into their usual morning routine. Instead she made her way to the wall where they mounted their weapons. She threw a machine gun at Gadot, a coat at Snow, and grabbed a rifle for herself.

"Got a report that there's a huge monster in the ninth district," she said. "It'll take forever for the military to get there, so let's get on it, yeah?"

"You know it," Snow said, already pulling on his long coat.

"Let's go," Gadot added.

The morning customers would just have to wait a little bit for their coffee.

It didn't take long for the trio to make their to the ninth district, and from there it wasn't long to follow the screaming and general frenzy to the monster that had wondered into town. When they got there Gadot couldn't help but be a little surprised; usually, only smaller monsters ventured into the city. But this thing was relatively huge, towering several feet over him. It also looked unlike any monster he had fought before, something between a domesticated behemoth and a bloodfang bass.

"Never seen one of these before," he shouted, over the noise of the townspeople.

"Does it matter?" Snow asked. "Either way, we've gotta kill it."

The big lug had a point for once. The three of them soon surrounded the monster, their teamwork honed from years of fighting wild monsters together. Gunshots and limbs started to fly as the trio attacked the monster while trying to avoid its attacks. It wasn't that bad, really. It was tough but slow, which meant they weren't taking much damage, though the damage they were dealing out was slow going. Still, they soon had it on its last leg when it reared back. A strange blue cloud of liquid came shooting out of its mouth, right towards Snow. Snow pulled his coat up to avoid it, shielding his body from the liquid particles, but coughing as the gas still surrounded him.

Too little, too late, Gadot thought, noting that Snow didn't look any worse for wear aside from the coughing. He ran forward, aiming his machine gun at the beast and watching it topple over. It collided into the ground, sending dirt and stone up in a low cloud around it, before going entirely still.

"Looks like we'll make it back for the morning rush," Lebreau said, heading over to the monster. No doubt to see if it had any usable parts she could sell or use to upgrade their weapons.

Gadot, on the other hand, made his way towards Snow. The blond was still coughing, bent over and holding onto his knees. Gadot brought his arm around Snow's back, steadying the other man.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Snow replied, still coughing. "Just peachy. But would you mind if I pass out for a little bit?"

"Go for it, big guy."

Snow's weight fell like a ton of bricks over Gadot's arm, who stumbled as he steadied the both of them. Whatever the monster had sprayed Snow with, it obviously had some side effects. But Snow was still breathing, and his heartbeat seemed regular enough, so Gadot wasn't terribly worried at the moment.

"Yikes," Lebreau said, walking up to them, a large bag of bloody materials in her hand. "Something wrong with Snow?"

"We'll see, I guess," Gadot replied. "I'll take him back to the bar. You mind scrounging up a doctor?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you back there in a little bit."

Snow was heavy, but Gadot was damned strong himself, so carrying him back to the bar didn't take much longer than it would have to walk there without the extra weight. In no time at all Gadot was dragging him up the stairs to the upstairs living quarters and depositing him on the bed. As he pulled off Snow's coat, though, his arm brushed across Snow's crotch area, and something there made him freeze. Snow was hard. Wonderfully, deliciously hard.

Gadot gulped and looked down. Snow's bulge was clearly visible, straining against his pants so hard that Gadot swore he could see the outline of it. Or maybe that was wishful thinking? It was impressive, though, which was something Gadot expected.

It was probably an effect of the magic. Why else would Snow have an erection? Gadot should just leave him. Leave him to sleep it off, and wait until the doctor got here to check it out. That's what he should do. . . and yet Gadot couldn't bring himself to take even one step away, couldn't tear his eyes from the tent in Snow's pants. When, he asked, was he ever going to have this opportunity again? And there was nothing wrong with undressing a friend to make him comfortable. If he happened to catch a glimpse while doing so, that was okay too, right?

With slightly trembling fingers and a dry mouth, Gadot started to undo Snow's fly. Every time his knuckles brushed up against that firm hardness the butterflies in his stomach would flutter, and he wondered if he could actually do this. Well, might as well, he had already started it. He looped his fingers around Snow's pants and pulled down, keeping his eyes away from his groin area to prevent coming in his pants right then and there. Soon enough he had pulled the pants completely off and dropped them onto the floor of the room.

Okay. Now Snow was completely nude, save for the silk boxers he tended to wear. And Gadot was staring at his feet. He needed to take this slow. . . his eyes scanned up over those calves, covered in a coarse dusting of faint blond hairs. Up thick, powerful thighs. And, finally, to a pronounced bulge contained within light blue striped boxers, a few drops of pre-cum making a dark spot where the tip of the head would be. And the slit. . . Snow's erection was pressing against his boxers hard enough that the slit was open less than an inch in the very middle. And through that slit Gadot could see the engorged flesh of Snow's cock, darker than the rest of his skin and flushed red with blood. He felt all of his own blood rush downward, pooling inside his own cock.

Just. . . just a little lick wouldn't hurt, would it? With Snow's boxers still on, it didn't even seem like that big a deal. Gadot made a mental apology to both Snow and Serah, then moved forward and pressed his nose against Snow's hard bulge. He breathed in, letting Snow's unique musk flood through him. And then he stuck his tongue out, and traced a path over the visible flesh. It tasted so damned good that he couldn't help it. . . he took his time to mouth and lick at Snow's cock, even through the fabric of his boxers. He could taste it, could feel the shape of it, could trace every ridge and curve even if it was covered with a thin layer of silk. When he had his fill he withdrew and stared down at the now wet fabric.

Just one look. Just one good look, and he'd go jerk off to the memory of it.

Gadot's fingers lingered at Snow's waist, eyes taking in that perfectly sculpted upper torso. Broad and firm with not a trace of body fat. But Gadot could stare at Snow's chest anytime he wanted. . . they went shirtless half the time, really. He was after an even better view. So he pulled down on Snow's boxers. They stuck there for a moment, no doubt because of the sticky pre-cum that had leaked from Snow's cock, but pulled off easily enough otherwise. And then his cock was springing out of them. Hard and long and just as beautiful as Gadot had always imagined.

"Fuck," Gadot muttered, as the object of his many fantasies came into view.

He had the boxers pulled down to Snow's knees when Snow stirred. . . and moaned. Gadot froze. And looked up to see Snow blinking at him. Fuck. Now he was in for it. But Snow seemed pretty out of it, still. His pupils were dilated and his eyes were glazed over, seemingly incapable of focusing on Gadot.

"Gadot?" he mumbled, voice heavy and slightly confused. "What's going on?"

Gadot blinked. And swallowed. Then opened his mouth, only to close it, and open it again. "Just helping you get undressed. I thought you'd be more comfortable that way."

Gadot held his breath as he waited for Snow to say something. But Snow only cringed and rolled up onto his side, curling into himself a little bit.

"It hurts," Snow murmured, and it did sound like he was in pain.

Worry flashed through Gadot's body like a physical sensation. "What's wrong? What hurts?"

"It hurts." And then Snow reached down to his cock with both his hands. He wrapped them around it and started to stroke and pull. "My dick hurts. It's like. . . it's like it's just gotta cum, you know? And this isn't helping. . . touching myself like this, it's not making this go away."

"Fuck." Gadot watched as Snow basically masturbated himself in front of him. It was hot, except that Snow was tugging so hard that it looked like it was in possible danger of being pulled off. "Hey, hold on. You're going to hurt yourself. Let me help."

Snow's grip seemed to loosen at the words, though he kept stroking himself. "Yeah. Okay. You're a great friend, Gadot."

Like fuck he was. Gadot was pretty sure he would be going to hell for doing this. . . Snow was totally out of it. But he couldn't resist. This was an opportunity, and he was going to take advantage of it. He started by pulling Snow's boxers off all the way. Then he pushed Snow's hands away from his cock, replacing them with one of his own.

Snow's long cock was hot and heavy against his palm, and for a moment Gadot though he might come just from holding it. He had always wanted to do this. Had never, in a million years, thought he would actually be able to do so. He grasped it firmly in his hand and started to move it up and down, gripping Snow's cock as hard as he could without potentially chafing the thing. And Snow actually moaned and arched into his touch.

"So good," Snow moaned. "It always feels so good when someone else does it."

"It hurts less now?" Gadot asked.

"Yeah. It feels good. Keep doing it, Gadot, it feels so good."

Gadot was perfectly happy obeying that particular command. He wished he had some lube to make this easier, but Serah didn't seem like the kind of girl who would need it. But then his eyes caught sight of a bottle of lotion on the nightstand. That would do. He grabbed it with his free hand and pumped some out onto Snow's cock. . . it was slippery, and didn't blend into the skin that quickly, so it fit his purposes well enough. This way he could go as hard and as fast as he wanted without chafing Snow's skin. So he did exactly that, jerking Snow off as hard as he could, as his hand grew more and more slippery with lotion and pre-cum.

His own cock was pressing painfully against his shorts, but Gadot ignored that for now. Instead, he reached his free hand up to one of Snow's pert nipples, and started to pinch and roll it between his fingers. Snow, to his surprise, moaned with the touch, even pushing against it.

"Does that feel good?" Gadot asked.

"Yeah. . . hell yeah."

Gadot pulled at Snow's nipple until the skin around it was an irritated red, and then he let go. He pushed Snow so that the man was completely laying down on his back, then climbed onto the bed after him and straddled his lap. He fumbled at his zipper and pulled out his own neglected cock, stroked it as he let go of Snow's cock, but only for as long as it took to press both their cocks together. And then he quickly grabbed both of them and started stroking them together.

It felt so fucking good, Snow's cock pressed against his like this, pulsing against his. Apparently it felt good for Snow, too, because the man was arching into his touch even more. As Gadot stroked the both of them their pre-cum mixed in his palm, coated both of their dicks. He wanted to come like this, just rubbing together, but a small voice in his head reminded him that he would never have this opportunity again. He should do as many things as he could to Snow now while he could.

After several minutes, Gadot reluctantly moved off of Snow. He climbed down his body, spreading Snow's legs as he did so. He laid between them and brought his face so it was eye-level with the tip of Snow's cock. Gadot licked his lips. It really did look delicious, all twitching and red like that, looking as though it was about to explode at any second. Gadot couldn't wait to get a taste of it. So he didn't hold himself back any longer. . . in one large gulp, he swallowed most of Snow's cock down his throat. He sucked at it like he was a nursing infant, determined to get every delicious drop of pre-cum out of it. Beside him Snow cried out, squirmed, and rewarded him with more than just that. Snow came, hot, creamy deliciousness exploding into Gadot's mouth and pouring down his throat.

Gadot swallowed every ounce like he was starving and kept sucking. He would suck Snow dry if he could. And Snow was still hard, wasn't going soft, was mumbling something about how he still hurt and needed more. Well. . . Gadot didn't know what "more" Snow needed, but he knew what kind of "more" he wanted to give him. Snow's gorgeous ass was due for a good dicking, and now was as good a time as any.

Gadot pulled his mouth off of Snow's cock. It bobbed in front of him, tapped him on the nose before stilling.

"Can you play with it yourself?" Gadot asked. "That way I can use my mouth for other things."

"But it doesn't feel as good when I'm touching myself."

"Don't worry, you'll like this."

Snow was too far gone to argue about it. He reached down and wrapped his hand around his still aching cock, and started to jerk on it again. It suited Gadot just fine, because the upward pulling motion brought those round, plump balls into view. Gadot sucked one into his mouth, where he lathed it thoroughly with his tongue. And from the noises Snow was making, it seemed like he was enjoying the treatment as well.

While giving treatment to Snow's balls, Gadot brought his hands around to cup that perfect ass. It was somewhat furry against his palms, dusted with light blond hairs, and almost all muscle. He took his time kneading it the best he could, then brought a finger to the crevice in between those two globes. He felt down the length of it, until he got to the puckered entrance his dick would soon be enjoying. He traced over it. His finger was still slick from lotion and pre-cum, but it didn't really need to be, because as soon as he applied the slightest pressure Snow's hole was opening up and pulling his finger in. Gadot's eyes snapped open as his finger sunk in all the way. . . why the hell was Snow so. . . soft and malleable there? Was in an effect of the monster's magic? At any rate, Gadot wasn't going to complain about it. He stuck another finger in there, twisted both of them together, and started to fuck Snow's ass as hard as he could with them.

"Oh, God," Snow moaned, pleasure evident in every syllable that dripped from his voice. "Uhn. . . it's not enough. Gadot, I need more."

Well, that was surprising. Gadot lifted his mouth from Snow's ball sack, though he didn't stop the movement of his fingers inside that hot ass.

"What do you need, Snow?"

"I don't know," Snow murmured, sounding genuinely confused and miserable. But he was spreading his legs open and thrusting upward, so obviously his body had some clue as to what it needed.

"Okay," Gadot said. "I'm going to put my dick inside of you now."

He pulled out his fingers as some small measure of lucidity made its way into Snow's magic-addled brain.

"You're. . . what?"

"Don't worry about it." Gadot said. "Just relax. Good old Gadot will take care of you. Now pull your legs up and let daddy fuck you, yeah?"

Strangely obedient, Snow lifted his legs up by the back of his knees until his thighs were pressed against his chest. He was completely spread open now, his cock, balls, and hole on complete display for Gadot. It was an amazing view. Gadot took it in as he grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times with one hand. He placed his other hand on Snow's thigh, then positioned himself at that cute little hole. His tip pressed against it just so, and then he started to push himself in. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He had never felt anything like this. Snow's body seemed to open up for his cock as he pushed it in, only to squeeze back around it once it was settled in there. Making it the tightest, softest ass Gadot had ever had the pleasure of being inside of. It was an easy few seconds before he was balls deep inside Snow, and he wasn't sure he could last much longer. The expression on Snow's face didn't help matters; the blond looked as though he was in heaven with Gadot's cock up his ass.

Gadot grunted and started to move. Part of him still didn't believe this was happening. He was fucking Snow. He was fucking his best friend and the object of his wet dreams for the last decade. He was fucking him, and Snow was loving it. If he died right now, Gadot would die a happy man.

"More," Snow murmured. "Harder. You need to do it harder."

Gadot obliged, speeding up his thrusts until the slap of flesh against flesh filled the room. But it wasn't enough for Snow, who kept asking for more, without explaining what that was exactly. Gadot didn't think he even knew. It was some instinctual need that drove him, something brought on by whatever spell the monster had cast on him. Gadot dug his hands into the back of Snow's thighs. He pulled back, then pushed forward with a jolt, until Snow's legs and back were completely off the bed. Only his shoulders and head remained there, the rest of his body bent over itself like a pretzel. Gadot himself was standing up now, his legs half-squatting to retain the proper height for fucking, his cock pushing downward with each thrust. This position, at least, brokered no more demands from Snow. He could fuck the blond as hard as he wanted from here.

He was getting close, but he wanted Snow to come first. He wanted Snow to come while Gadot's dick was fucking him. And apparently Snow wanted the same thing, because he was reaching his hand for his cock. An easy thing, considering his close proximity to it. It was a mere foot in front of his face, pointed directly towards it. If he came now. . . Gadot shivered at the thought of it. He picked up his thrusts and watched, not wanting to miss the show.

Snow only had to jerk on his cock a few times before he came. And then he was shooting thick, white cream out onto his face. Gadot watched as it hit his cheek, dripped into his mouth, splattered lightly into the air. There was an impossible amount of it; even more than before. Was that also an effect of the spell? And it seemed that every time he thrust into Snow's ass, another jet of semen would be forced out of Snow's cock. By the time Snow stopped coming, his face and hair were drenched in white liquid.

That was Gadot's cue. He had held himself back for long enough, longer than he thought possible. He pulled his cock out of Snow's hole and stroked it. Once, twice, and he was shooting all over that sweet little hole. The puckered entrance of Snow's ass glistened with cream. And when Gadot was finished he pushed his cock back into that raw, used hole again, forcing some of his semen in with it. He thrust back and forth a few times, nice and slow, before his cock was too limp and he had to pull it out all the way.

Snow's eyes were fluttering closed, off the unconsciousness once again. Gadot, on the other hand, was catching his breath as he took in the mess he had made of Snow's hole and face. He wished he could preserve the image for prosperity, but no matter. He had gotten the thing he had wanted since he was eleven. He had fucked Snow. He let Snow's ass and legs drop back onto the bed, then went to search for some towels to clean them up.

A half hour later, Lebreau finally showed up with a doctor.

"Where the hell were you?" Gadot asked, though he wasn't really complaining. He was glad she had taken her time. . . it had given him time to spend with Snow, after all.

"Sorry, sorry," Lebreau said, sounding worried and apologetic. "I had to find a specialist. Where's Snow?"

"In his room," Gadot said, but the duo was already heading upstairs. Gadot followed them.

Once there, they found Snow laying in bed in his boxers and pajama pants, sleeping peacefully.

"I changed him," Gadot said. "Made him more comfortable."

"Is he okay, doc?" Lebreau asked.

The doctor sat down and started to take his vitals, inspecting him. After several tense moments, he nodded.

"He seems to be fine," the doctor said. "I was a little worried, considering the monster who attacked him. The spell he cast is one used by the male of his species in mating. . . it increases sexual drive and female receptivity, so to speak. But apparently the species has realized that the spell also incapacitates predators. An adamantoise was found dead not too long ago, his anus impaled on a metal electricity pole. . . apparently in an attempt to obtain sexual gratification after the spell was used on him. But if all Snow has been doing is sleeping, than obviously the spell doesn't affect humans the same way it does feral creatures. Good to know."

"Yeah," Gadot mumbled. "That's great news."

"So he'll be fine?" Lebreau asked.

The doctor nodded and smiled. "He seems perfectly healthy. After he wakes up, he should be fine. Now. . . should we go downstairs and address the matter of my bill?"

An hour later, Gadot was tending the bar when footsteps sounded from the stairs. He held his breath and looked over, prepared for at least a punch from his best friend. But Snow, ambling down the stairs while scratching his head, didn't seem to concerned about attacking him. Instead, he yawned as he took a seat at the bar.

"Jesus," he said. "I feel like shit. You carry me back after the fight with that monster? My memory's all fuzzy after that."

Gadot blinked a few times before letting his expression set in a smile. "Yeah. You owe me for that, you know. You're a heavy fucker. You've been sleeping until now, but the doc said you seem okay."

Gadot couldn't help but notice, however, that Snow was rubbing gently at his backside.

"Hey," Snow said. "You drop me a few times on the way back here? It feels like I've taken one to many falls while sand boarding or something like that. My ass hurts."

Gadot couldn't help but smirk. "Nope. Must be an aftereffect of the spell."

"Yeah. Guess that makes sense." Snow blinked a few times at him, taking him in. "Why do you look so happy? Casz take you back or something?"

"No," Gadot said. "Just happy you're okay. I'll make you a drink, yeah?"

He mixed them both simple beverages, and then it was business as usual. Drinking, waiting tables, joking and conversing. Gadot was happy to have his friend back to normal, but at the same time. . . he kind of hoped they would run into that monster again sometime. But that would be his little secret.


End file.
